1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for unitedly managing use of a printer, a copier, a scanner, a multi-function printer (MFP) having integratedly a printer function, a copying function, and a scanner function, and the like which are connected to a network in a network environment.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a device has been used on the basis of a user's judgment. A device administrator merely presumes an outline of a use situation of the device but cannot make management regarding objects of use and process information of the device. In case of providing a limitation on use of the device, the device administrator presumes the use situation of the device, calculates the limitation, and notifies user of the limitation.
Hitherto, to decide an upper limit of acceptance and make management with respect to use of a printer, there is a following method.
FIG. 11 is a diagram showing a network to which a print management server 1101 and a plurality of printers 1102 and 1103 are connected. In the print management server 1101, a number (hereinafter, referred to as a division ID) has been allocated every division and, further, a past print record and an upper limit have been associated with each other every division ID.
When the user uses one (for example, the printer 1102) of a plurality of printers, he needs to input the division ID. The printer 1102 inquires of the print management server 1101 about the acceptance or rejection of the printing. The inputted division ID is transmitted to the print management server 1101. If the past print record corresponding to the division ID does not exceed the upper limit, use of the printer is accepted and the print management server 1101 notifies the printer 1102 of the acceptance of the printing. If the past print record exceeds the upper limit, use of the printer is rejected and the print management server 1101 notifies the printer 1102 of the rejection of the printing.
When the printing is executed, the print management server increases the past print record associated with the division ID by an amount corresponding to use of the printer. Thus, whichever printer the user uses, the print management server can integratedly manage the past print record.
When the past print record reaches the upper limit, the subsequent printing is rejected by the print management server, so that the user cannot execute the printing.